Sands of Time Drift Slowly By Erasing Our Memories
by AriestheDreamer
Summary: She told him she never forget him, but then she did. Ten long years have passed since they had last seen each other. She sees the hurt in his eyes when she says she doesn't remember him. Can she make it up to him before something terrible happens? GaaraOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Hana, Kimiko and Saya. **

Sands of Time Drift Slowly By Erasing Our Memories

Prologue

"Kakashi where are we going?" I asked, as he carried me on his back.

" To the waterfall." He replied, simply as he continued walking.

" Why?" I inquired, as I pulled at his mask.

" Because I have to tell you something. And can you stop pulling on my mask!" He answered, swapping my hand away.

After several minutes of walking and of me being extremely bored, we finally reached the pool where the waterfall spilled into. Kakashi sat me down by the edge of the pool so I could dip my feet into the cool water. Kakashi sat down next to in his Anbu uniform cross legged with his hands resting in his lap. Kakashi is my mother's little brother. I'm supposed to be living with him until my parents can move back to Konoha. Kakashi is a great uncle and he's been teaching me alot of ninja skills until I can go to the ninja academy in the fall. He sometimes acts goofy when he's reading this book called Come Come Paradise written by a ninja named Jiraiya. Other than that he's a pretty smart for an eighteen year old.

" Kakashi what's wrong? Did Mom and Dad's trip get delayed again?" I asked, trying not to think the worst.

" Yeah, Hana. . . Your parents won't be able to make it to Konoha after all." He said softly almost like he was holding something back.

" What else is there? . . . That can't be all of it?!" I questioned my voice barely audible as I fingered the green kimono I was wearing. My mother made it for me.

"Your parents are d. . ." He began, but he couldn't finish." Dead." I finished for him as tears streamed down my cheeks.

" Yes." He concluded, sadly.

I looked up at him and saw that he was crying silently. I gave him a hug and didn't let go in fear that he would break.

" Hana. . . I should be the one comforting you." Kakashi said returning my hug.

" We can comfort each other." I murmured burying my eight year old head in his chest.


	2. Time For Another Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters. I just own Hana, Kimiko and Saya.

Time For Another Mission!

' . . . That was a weird flashback to have.' I thought as I let myself back into the apartment I shared with Kakashi.

I just got back from a mission in the Hidden Star Village with one of my best friends Hinata Huyga. Our mission was to find out and capture the culprits who abducted the 5th Hoshikage. It was a pretty easy mission. It took us two days to get there, a half a day to find out who was behind the abduction, a day and a half to capture the abductors and safely return the Hoshikage back to his village and finally two days to get back. Hinata and I passed our mission with flying colors and received our money. The sun was just peeking over the horizon from what I could tell as I looked out the kitchen window.

" Time for bed." I yawned as I walked into my room. I slipped out of my light blue muscle shirt, my fishnet t-shirt (which was under my muscle shirt.) my sandals and my comfy blue jeans. I walked to my dresser still in my undergarments and took out my long white night gown. Then I walked into the bathroom so I could take a shower, that way I'd go to bed cleaned. After my shower I put on my night gown, brushed my teeth, braided my waist length brown hair and my long red bangs, placed my dirty clothes in the hamper, put a glass of water on my night stand before finally hopping into my bed and going to sleep.

(Fast Forward) I woke a few hours later to a continuous tapping noise on my bedroom. My body was telling me not to get up and just ignore it, but I got up anyway.

" I'm coming." I groaned as I dragged my lazy, exhausted butt out of my warm, comfortable bed.

A Red Tailed Hawk was behind the whole insistent tapping on my window. I opened my window and in flew the hawk on my bed. He nestled himself in my comforter looking quiet pleased with himself.

" Hiro, you know the rules. No making yourself comfortable in my bed after you woke me up so rudely. On the dresser, Hiro." I said pointing to it.

Somewhat reluctantly he flew over to the dresser and landed gracefully. I've known Hiro since I became a Jonin six years ago. I reached behind Hiro and took out the letter he brought to me on his back in a storage compartment. I read through the letter quickly before looking at the clock. It read 9:15. Then I looked at Hiro before saying:

" It's a wonder I get places on time with the way you deliver letters five minutes before the time that is written." I said as I quickly changed in my usual ninja outfit.

Hiro grabbed his usual treat from the bowl on the dresser before flying out the window.

' One day I would love for that bird to deliver a message at least 15 minutes earlier.' I thought slipping into my blue sandals and tightening my kunai belt around my slender waist.

A few seconds later I was running pedal to the metal to the 5th Hokage's office. I ran past Kotetsu and Izumo who told me to slow down. I just made it to the 5th Hokage's door as Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru were being let in. I fell into place behind Shika, hoping that it looked like I've been here the whole time. We lined up in front of her desk and told her good morning.

" Good morning." She replied leaning back in her seat." Lady Tsunada, may I ask why the four smartest Jonin are assembled in your office?" Neji asked as he stood in front of her desk.

' He's right! I didn't notice that before.' I thought, glancing over our group.

" I'm glad you asked, Neji. You four are assembled here because as Neji said earlier you are the four smartest Jonins and I'm sending you on a S-rank mission." She replied, with her head resting on her hands.

" Excuse me, Lady Tsunada, but what are we supposed to do on this mission and where are we going?" I inquired now standing next to Neji.

" Your mission will take place in the Land of Wind in the Hidden Sand Village. In the Hidden Sand Village a competition will be held between the four smartest Jonin of every hidden village. This is to see what hidden village has the most intellectual and most resourceful Jonins. This competition will last for four days. Each day there will be a new event. It should take you at maximum a of three days to get there. The competition will start the day after you arrive. Here are your passes. I expect you at the gate in fifteen minutes ready to depart." Lady Tsunada explained.

" Yes, Lady Tsunada." We all replied, before heading to the door.

" Oh, and one more thing." She said making us stop and turn to listen. " If I found out that you didn't win first place then I will put you four through the hardest learning session of your young lives!" She finished with a threatening voice and I swear I saw flames behind her.

We just nodded our heads and hurried out her office and the building. None of us truly relaxed until we where several blocks away." That was scary." Hinata said in her usual soft voice.

She just stopped stammering a year ago on her seventeenth birthday when Naruto asked her to be his girlfriend. After she regained consciousness she said yes and they have been going steady ever since. Hinata is like the younger sister I never had. We do almost everything together.

I looked over at Neji to find him deep in concentration. I've known Neji and his entire family for what seems like my whole life. I love his family because it's so big and I don't really have a family expect for Kakashi. Everytime I go over there, there are always hundreds of little kids running around me. I usually get dragged into whatever game they are playing and it takes Hinata, Neji and my friend Kimiko (who lives with them) a long time to steal me away. I always have so much fun when I go to the Hyuga Household.

The way Neji acts now is the same as when he was eight. He has more respect for Hinata and they have become really close. They always have each others back no matter what. Neji still sometimes gives his whole destiny speech now and again but it isn't as annoying as Sakura and Ino still gushing about Sasuke. I mean seriously he's living on an Emo Farm for heaven's sake!!!

" Neji what's up? You look like your stressing over something." I asked as we continued walking.

" She never told us who the squad leader would be." He answered simply.

I did a anime fall before getting back on my feet.

"That's it?! I thought you were stressing over what the events in the competition would be." I laughed.

" I bet this whole thing will be a drag. Well here's my stop. I'll see you guys at the gate." Shikamaru announced before entering his house.

Neji and Hinata soon fell in a deep conversation with each other and I was left to my thoughts. After awhile I noticed we stopped.

" Why did we stop?" I asked.

" Hana, didn't we just pass your house?!" Hinata replied.

I turned around and sure enough there it was. I turned back around and laughed causing a few people to raise their eyebrows.

" I guess we did! I'll see you guys in a bit." I said before dashing into the building I lived in.

I ran up the stairs, unlocked the front door before I sprinted into my room to pack. I threw my traveling pack on my bed before heading to my closet. I took out a few of my ninja outfits and my white bikini and threw them on to my bed next to my traveling pack. Next I pulled out my nice spring kimono and sandals. Who knows there could be a party after the competition is over and one always wants to look their best. I placed my kimono and sandals on my bed gently. Then I folded all the clothes I was bringing and neatly placed them in my pack. When that was done I grabbed my toothpaste, toothbrush, lotion, deodorant, brush, hair ties and clips into a small zip up bag before putting that in my pack too.

" I feel like I'm missing something?" I said before it hit me. "Scrolls!"

I dove under my bed and grabbed the scrolls I thought we might need. Those too went into my bag before I finally latched it shut. I slipped one of my arms through one of the arm loops before walking into the kitchen. I went over to the refrigerator and left a note for Kakashi that I would be back in a few days from my mission. Satisfied with my note I walked out of the apartment, locked the door behind me and ran like crazy because I only had six minutes left to reach the gate.


	3. Fragment Memories

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Just my original characters Hana Taki , Saya Mori , Kimiko Tenkuu and Kiyoshi Hashi!

**Meaning of My Characters Names**

**Hana Taki- **Blossom Waterfall

**Saya Mori- **Scabbard Forest

**Kimiko Tenkuu- **Child Without Equal Air

**Kiyoshi Hashi- **Quiet Bridge

**Flashbacks will be in Italics from now!**

**Chapter 2: **To the Sand Village We Go With Our Fragment Memories

I managed to make it to the gate where my teammates where waiting with only a minute to spare. The Fifth Hokage smiled at me as I approached and told us that she was going to have Neji be the leader of our four man cell. No one seemed to mind our Hokage's decision so she gave us a few 'inspiring' words before handing us new passports. We thanked her and said goodbye.

"It's a three days journey to the sand village. I plan on making it there in two." Neji stated, looking in the direction of the sand village.

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I'm fine with that as long as we get to rest at some point. . .We are going to have time to rest, right?" I asked, anxiously.

"If we must." answered Neji after sometime.

"Yes! Then let's get going!!" I smiled, before running out of the gate with Hinata and Shikamaru on either side of me.

"You were supposed to wait for my orders." Neji said, once he realized we had left him behind.

"Then lead and tell us what formation you want us to know." Hana said, as they kept running.

"Okay so this is the formation I want us to proceed in. . ." Neji began as he started telling us the formation and when we would be taking our breaks.

The first day of our journey was kind of hard since Neji had us running at a full sprint for the majority of the day. I think we got only one break and we almost didn't even get that one. If Hinata and I didn't plead with Neji to have a break I believe we would have kept running well into the morning before finally stopping to set up a campsite. I don't think Neji realized that not everyone had Might Guy's training and couldn't run as far and fast as him without a break.

The second day wasn't as bad as the first day though my muscles were sore. Neji having become aware of when we were becoming tired and needed a break decided on setting up camp when we were only a few hours away from the sand village. I'm glad he did because I don't think I would have even been able step into the sand village before collapsing from exhaustion.

Neji and Shikamaru set up the tent we were going to share while I made the fire so Hinata could prepare the meal. It was a light meal but we enjoyed it none the less. Everyone discussed what would happen in this competition around the fire. After the discussion Neji told us what shifts we would be taking to keep watch. I would be taking the first, Neji the second, Hinata the third and Shikamaru would have the last one.

Once everyone was inside the tent, I moved closer to the fire for warmth and drew my legs up closer so I could wrap my arms around them. I stared deep into the fire, memorized by the way the flames seemed to be licking the starry night sky.

'We're so close to the Sand Village. I wonder if it still looks the same.' I thought, gripping my legs an image soon manifested itself in the fire.

It was a young boy maybe around six years old, with short spiky red hair. His face seemed to be hidden to her and he seemed vaguely familiar to her. He wore a tan poncho, brown pants, brown sandals and carried a teddy bear with red patched here and there. Even though she couldn't remember the boy's name or face she did remember the bear's. Its name was Ichirin. One flower.

~Flashback~ (Hana was six years old)

_It was almost sunset and Hana was walking home after a long day of playing outside with some of the other sand village children. That day she wore a green clip with a pink flower in the middle on either side of her head, a light green dress with a pink ribbon that tied into a big bow in the back around her waist and pink shoes. She was dressed like a girl but that didn't mean she played like a little girl. She could play as hard as any boy in the sand village even in a dress.___

_Just as she was walking by an alley she heard someone crying. She ventured into the alley to see if she could help this person. She hated for someone to be all alone while they cried with no one to comfort them. She hugged her little teddy bear tight against her and made her way towards the person. It was a boy around her age with spiky red hair. He wore a tan poncho and brown pants. He was crumpled on the ground and his body shook with his sobs._

_Hana sat down next to the boy and rubbed his back soothingly until he stopped crying. The boy wiped his tears and sat up so he could look at the person who managed to touch him with out alerting his sand shield._

__

He looked her over and didn't feel threatened by her.

_"Hi. My name is Hana Taki." She said, introducing herself with smile._

_"I'm ______." He answered._

_"I was just heading home for dinner. Would you like to come over and have dinner with me and my family?"_

_". . .Why?" He asked, wondering why a girl he just met wanted to have him over for dinner. Shouldn't she be afraid of him?_

_"Because I want to be your friend."_

_"My friend?"_

_"Yes. . .Its okay if you don't want to. I'll understand if you don't."_

_"No. I would like to have you as my friend!"_

_"Awesome! I can tell already we are going to have so much! You're going to love my mother's cooking and my dad comes up with all sorts of cool games to play after dinner. I can't wait to get home so you can meet them. You're going to love it!" Hana exclaimed, jumping to her feet._

_"You really want to be my friend? You aren't afraid of me?"_

_"Of course I want to be your friend. Why would I have to be afraid of you?"_

_"Because of the demon inside me. All the other kids are." He said, slowly getting to his feet._

_She put her hands on her hips with her bear tucked under one arm. "Well all the other kids are sissies."_

_The boy with red hair actually laughed at this. Here was a girl who he had just met who wanted to be his friend and was calling the other kids sissies as she wore a dress with a pink bow. It was really ironic._

_Hana looked at the boy in confusion. She didn't see what was so funny about what she said. When the boy stopped laughing, he looked at her and smiled._

_"I think I would like to be your friend." He said, softly. "I would also like to go to your house tonight."_

_"Awesome!" She shrieked, hugging her bear, Ichirin close to her._

_The boy smiled before following her out of the alley. They walked together in content silence as Hana led him to her house. Both children saw the people of the village pointing at them and heard them whispering, but neither really cared at the moment. As they walked on ignoring the village people, the boy's hand brushed against Hana's. She smiled at him before taking his hand with her free hand. That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

Someone put a hand on Hana's and she immediately took out the person's legs and pinned them to the ground. It was when she pinned the person to the ground that she realized who it was. It was Neji who came to relieve her from her shift.

She gave a nervous laugh before climbing off him. "Sorry. You startled me."

"It's okay. I should have got your attention another way." He replied as he sat up and brushed the sand off his clothes. "You can get to some sleep now if you want. We're going to be heading out once Shika's shift is over."

"Okay. Good night, Neji." She smiled after running a hand through her hair.

"Good night, Hana." He said returning her smile before she slipped into the tent.

"_The existence of forgetting has never been proved: We only know that some things don't come to mind when we want them_." ~Friedrich Nietzsche

So that's the chapter! I hope you all liked it! Oh. . .I almost forgot. I'm having trouble thinking of two of the three tasks that I should have in the competition. If you have any ideas please let me know. Thanks!!!


	4. A Far Off Memory

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Just my original characters Hana Taki , Saya Mori , Kimiko Tenkuu and Kiyoshi Hashi

**Meaning of My Characters Names  
Hana Taki- **Blossom Waterfall  
**Saya Mori- **Scabbard Forest  
**Kimiko Tenkuu- **Child Without Equal Air  
**Kiyoshi Hashi- **Quiet Bridge

**Chapter 3: **A Far Off Memory That's Like a Scattered Dream

After having a quick breakfast and disassembling their campsite the quartet made their way to the sand village. Once they reached the gate of the village if you could call it a gate they were stopped by a sand ninja on duty. He checked their passports before giving them okay to go in. He also told them they had to go to the customs building to sign in. The group thanked him and went on their way.

Going through customs should be an easy process. Sign here. Print there. Say cheese for this picture. Sign again here. Then you're out of there and can go about your day. Not a chance. No matter where you went in the world the custom procedures were always the same. They make the person whose visiting their country run around signing so many papers and sending them to wrong person after that when they finally finish torturing that poor visitor they are left wondering why they even came to that country. Well at least that's how it felt for Hana. No one could possible imagine the pure joy she was feeling once she walked out of the customs building with her friends. They had spent most of there morning dealing with the customs people.

"It feel's so good to be finally out of there!" Hana smiled, stretching her limbs.

"It was a little stuffy in there." Hinata commented.

"Troublesome customs people." Shika added, shaking his head.

Neji nodded his head in agreement. "Let's find our inn and have lunch. Then later we can scout out the village."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm famished!" Hana replied, happily. "What's the name of the inn?"

"Moonflow Inn."

"Oh. I know where that is follow me!" Hana answered.

"She is hungry!" Hinata laughed, before running after Hana's already disappearing form.

Neji looked over at Shika in disbelief. Shika just shrugged his shoulders before taking off after Hinata. The Hyuga prodigy sighed before following suit.

Soon enough the Hyuga's and Shikamaru caught up with Hana outside of the Moonflow Inn. The Moonflow Inn was the most expensive inn in all of the hidden villages. But it was well worth it since during a person's stay at the Moonflow Inn they were treated like royalty. Which also could be the reason why mostly royals stayed at this inn. If Hana ever met the Kazekage she wanted to thank him for paying for their accommodations.

Once the group checked into the inn they were assigned rooms. Hana and Hinata would be on the third floor room 11 while Neji and Shikamaru would be in room 12 on the same floor. They were split up for obvious reasons. The Konoha ninja unpacked their things and then shared an amazing meal. It was simply to die for.

"Hana, we're going to familiarize ourselves with the village so your free to do what you want for the rest of the day." Neji said as the waiters took away their empty plates.

"Aww! Thank you Neji!" She exclaimed, glomping him.

"You're welcome." Neji replied. Even though he's been friends with Hana for years it always took him by surprise when she did this.

"Okay then I'll see you guys around sundown. Bye!" She replied, as she grabbed her shoes and bounded out the door.

"She sure is happy." Shikamaru said, as he watched Hana jump over the garden wall and disappear from sight.

"Well she was born here after all. We would be the same way if we had come back to Konoha after such a long absence." Hinata said, softly.

"True."

"Well we have a lot to do today so let's get going."

With that said the three ninja went out to get a feel for the village.

***Meanwhile***

"Its so good to be back!" Hana sighed, taking in the warmth of the sun as she walked along. "I've missed this heat, the smells, the people, the sights. Its so good to be home!"

As she was walking she saw a store that caught her eye. It was the old bookstore she used to drag her best friend into when she still lived here.

"I wonder if it still looks the same inside? Well Neji did give me the day off so why not have a look."

The bell above the door jingled as she walked inside.

"Yep. Definitely the same!" She grinned.

"Do you need help finding anything?" A old woman from behind the counter asked.

"No, thank you. I'm just looking."

"Okay. Call me if you need me. My name's Keiko."

"I will!"

Hana walked down the aisles thoughtfully, admiring all the different books. She stopped suddenly when she saw a young man sitting in the corner reading a book attentively without a care in the world.

He had crimson spiky hair, light green eyes and pale skin for someone who lived in the sand village. The young man wore a long tuscan red coat that had a grey chest protector over it and underneath both those things was a black shirt. He was also wearing black pants with grey straps around his calf's and black ninja sandals. To Hana he looked really good looking.

The way the sun was shinning through the window on him made him look celestial like he shouldn't be walking the earth with mere mortals. Hana knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. She should have kept walking but she couldn't will herself to move and the young man seemed to be pulling not only on her heartstrings but also a place deep in her mind that was hidden from her. She wondered if they had met before.

The young man unexpectedly looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Hana. His light green eyes studied her a bit before they lit up even though the rest of his face stayed expressionless. He closed his book and stood up.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

She waved her hands in front of her embarrassedly. "Oh no. I'm fine. I just had a slow moment."

"Oh. . .Your eyes say you want to add more." He replied, coming closer to her.

"Um. Well this is going to sound extremely weird but I have this feeling I know you."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Hm. Two strangers meet in a bookstore and think they both know each other. That's a little strange." Hana smiled, before noticing what book he was reading. "You're reading that book?!"

He gave her a quizzical look before answering. ". . .Yes."

"He's a wonderful author. I've read most of his books and they are really good. He has really interesting plot twists and the characters are so easy to relate to. Sometimes I even catch myself talking to the book because I get so caught up in it. I feel like I've grown up with characters in his books like their pain is my pain. Their happiness is my happiness."

"I agree. I do the same thing. Isn't it funny how written words can bring out so much emotion in people or how they can create pictures for people?"

"It is. Not all authors can do that though so if you're reading a story that can bring out those emotions and can create a picture for you then you know you have found a great author."

"Indeed. You seem really passionate about books."

She blushed. "Yeah."

"If you don't mind me asking. What's your name?"

"It's Hana Taki." Hana smiled.

His eyes seemed to light up again and she wondered why.

"Blossom. It suits you."

"Thanks. What's your's?" She asked, hoping that maybe knowing his name would let her remember where they had met before or even at all.

"Its-"

"There you are! Kazekage, you have a meeting in five minutes. If we don't leave now you're going to be late." A girl around Hana's age exclaimed, running over to the mysterious guy.

'He's the Kazekage! Wow I thought the Kazekage was an old man.' Hana thought before really noticing the girl.

Hana knew her very well. It was Saya, one of her closest friends. She hadn't seen her since she left for an s-rank mission a few months back. Hana had never found out what the mission was since everyone said it was a secret but now she knew. Now the question was why the Kazekage needed a leaf ninja watching over him?

Hana's friend hadn't changed much in her absence. Saya had thick neck length brown hair with two long lime green tendrils of hair that came from above her ears down to her chest. She wore a one sleeved green, grey and yellow shirt with long blue gloves that had the index finger of each glove orange while the rest were blue, a silver plate with the Konoha symbol across the top of her gloved hand and orange string at the top of the glove so she could adjust the tightness of the glove. A bright orange Konoha head band was slung around her waist. She wore grey pants with a blue ninja pack strapped to her right leg and finally blue ninja sandals on her feet. Boy did she like colors!

"You're right. Thank you Saya for reminding me." He said to the girl before turning back to Hana. " It was nice meeting you Hana Taki. Would it be all right if I called on you some time in the future?"

"I would like that."

"Good. It was a pleasure meeting you." The Kazekage said, kindly.

" Likewise, Kazekage." She smiled with a bow.

"Ready Kazekage?" Saya asked, earnestly after giving Hana a wink.

"Yes, lets go." He gave a nod to Hana before leaving the store.

"Miss did you find what you were looking for?" The woman at the front desk asked.

Hana gazed at the door he walked out of with a grin on her face. "I think I did and it was unexpected."

"That's what makes life interesting."

"Sure does." She responded, before walking over to the front desk. "Do you have any books on sleep jutsus or charms?"

"I think we just might. Let's go look have a look."

Hana ended up leaving the bookstore with four books. It took a couple hours to find what books had the information she needed but it was worth. After that she continued to pop into different shops until it was time for dinner.

After dinner with her friends, Hana went out to sit on the veranda outside her and Hinata's room. Everyone else had decided to hit the sack earlier since they had received a scroll telling them to meet outside the Kazekage Mansion for a briefing on the competition. Hana would have gone to sleep too but she trouble sleeping since her mind was still excited over having met the Kazekage.

Being outside always seemed to relax so that's where she was, staring up at the stars.

"Kazekage, you are a mystery to me." She whispered. "I swear I met you before."

A soft breeze came through making the wind chimes clang together creating melodic music. Soon she fell into another flashback.

_Little Hana sat in the sand holding her little bear tightly as she held back the tears that were threatening to spill. Her parents had just told her a few hours earlier that she would be going to Konoha to live with her Uncle Kakashi. Her parents said it wasn't safe for her to stay there anymore so she would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. As soon as they finished she took off to the outskirts of the village. How was she supposed to tell him she was leaving?_

"_I thought you'd be here." A familiar voice said, as the owner plopped down in the sand next to her._

_She buried her face in the teddy bear so she wouldn't see her friend and cry._

"_You're parents didn't know where you were, Hana." He said scooting closer to her. "They're worried about you."_

"_I know." She mumbled. _

"_Hana, please look at me."_

_She slowly turned her face to the red headed boy who she now considered to be her best friend maybe even more than that. Just like she thought they would, the tears went spilling down her face silently. The boy immediately embraced Hana in a hug which was very uncharacteristic of him._

"_I'm going to miss you, Hana."_

"_I'm going to miss you so much, ---. I don't want to leave."_

"_I know and I don't want you to go." He said, ending the hug. " I got you something so you wouldn't forget me."_

_He gently took one of her hands and placed a cold object in it. In her small hand was a sliver charm bracelet that had three charms. They were the sand village symbol, the kanji of love, and the kanji of friendship. _

"_------, thank you so much! I love it!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "I want to give you something so you won't forget me either."_

_She pulled away from him and held out her bear, Ichirin._

"_Hana, I can't. This is Ichirin we are talking about!" He said with a shake of his head._

"_I know and that's why I'm giving him to you. You love Ichirin as much as I do and I know you'll take care of him for me."_

"_Okay. Thank you, Hana. He'll be safe with me." He replied, hugging the bear close to him._

_She smiled, getting to her feet. "Now you'll never forget me either."_

_She pulled him to his feet and hugged him again._

"_Promise me you won't forget."_

"_I won't." Her friend promised, returning her hug._

"Your life is forfeit." declared two male punks with swords drawn.

They ran her through and she fall on the large stone step with blood pouring out her mouth.

"I thought our master said she'd be more difficult to subdue."

"I guess not. Let's get out of here."

"I don't think so boys." Hana announced from behind the two ninjas with a kunai pressed against both of their necks. "If you plan to kill someone please try not to be fooled by such a simple substitution jutsu."

The ninjas looked down at the ground to see a puddle of water on the stone step.

"Damn."

"Now who are you?" She inquired, trying to stay calm.

They never got to answer because they were suddenly dead on their feet. Quite literally. Hana stared at the two ninjas in shock before letting their bodies hit the ground. She had barely touched them. How did they die? Then she saw two figures across the garden.

It was a guy around her age with a dog. She cautiously placed her kunais back on her belt before walking over to him.

"Hi. I'm Hana Taki. Thanks for taking care of that for me. What's your name?"

The guy had shoulder length purple hair with matching eyes and Hana guessed him to be around 5'11. He wore a black vest with white lining, black pants, black sandals and strapped to his back were two swords. A headband clipped to one of his pants pockets clearly stated he was from the village hidden in Shadows. He looked normal enough but his dog was another story. His dog looked like a living breathing Chinese dog statue.

"Kiyoshi. This is my dog, Butters." Kiyoshi replied, coldly.

She got the vibe he didn't like to socialize.

'Butters. That's a weird name for a dog. Aw. But he does look cute.' Hana thought bending down to pat the dog.

"Don't touch him. He bit-" Kiyoshi began, before his dog tackled Hana and started licking her face happily.

Hana laughed as she rubbed Butters' back. Kiyoshi gazed at his dog with a quizzical look. Butters never let anyone touch him but Kiyoshi.

"Butters off!" Kiyoshi commanded, feeling just a tad jealous.

Butters looked sadly at his master before giving Hana one last lick before going to his master's side. Hana pulled a handkerchief from her back pocket and wiped the saliva off her face. Hana then got back on her feet and looked at Kiyoshi. She was just about to ask him why he saved her when she felt a familiar chakra come onto the scene.

"Hana, who are you talking to?" Hinata asked, stepping on to the veranda.

"Kiyoshi and his dog, Butters." Hana answered, gesturing to them as she looked at Hinata.

"I don't see anyone, Hana."

"Wait what are you-?" Hana asked, as she turned to look at Kiyoshi and his dog. "They're gone."

"Hana maybe your mind is playing tricks on you. You should come to bed."

"Yeah." She murmured, giving one more quick look for Kiyoshi before walking back to Hinata.

'Where did those bodies go. Why did Kiyoshi run off? Was I imagining everything?' She asked herself, silently as she went to where Hinata was waiting for her.

Both Hana and Hinata were unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

"Master, the target is her. You were right. Do you wish for me to take her now? . . .Okay I'll wait till then."

And then it was done! Oh if you guys would like to see my characters for the stories go to these: .com/art/Hana-Character-Bio-51836413  
.com/art/Kimiko-Character-Bio-51836224  
.com/art/Saikku-Ref-51251428  
My friend Ringbearer made those pictures for me a couple of years ago. I changed the last names of Hana and her friends and Ringbearer was using the name Saikku for one of her stories so we changed my Saikku to Saya. I just thought you guys should see what they look like!


End file.
